


Секретные данные

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), Kollega



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Assault Discussed, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Cardassia, Short One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Что именно хранит Элим Гарак, кастелян Кардассианского союза, в самом глубоком тайнике своего кабинета? Трудно поверить, что там всего лишь экстренная медицинская голограмма.
Relationships: Elim Garak/Kelas Parmak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Секретные данные

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long-Term](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656061) by [KJGooding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJGooding/pseuds/KJGooding). 



— И что?! Это все, что вы нашли?

В кают-компании их было трое: болианец в форме Звездного флота без знаков отличий, женщина-человек средних лет с совершенно невыразительной внешностью и пожилой, даже старый баджорец с сережкой на левом ухе.

Болианец нервничал и утирал стекающие со лба темно-синие капли постстрессового секрета.

— Пора бы признаться хотя бы себе, что операция провалилась! — продолжил он, повышая голос.

— Мы не провалили операцию, — ответила женщина, почти не разжимая губ.

— А разве нет? Вы только посмотрите на это!

Болианец махнул рукой куда-то в сторону, капли синей жидкости полетели баджорцу в лицо. Он медленно утерся, но ничего не сказал.

Четвертый участник их беседы стоял в стороне, у стены, и, несмотря на слабое освещение, был отлично виден — худощавая фигура в форме научного подразделения, смуглая кожа, блестящие темные глаза, губы без намека на улыбку. По его телу то и дело пробегали яркие световые искорки.

— Пожалуйста, уточните характер неотложной медицинской помощи, — вежливо сообщил четвертый приятным, хорошо артикулированным голосом.

— Вот! Медицинская экстренная голограмма! — воскликнул болианец. — Мы что, ради этого рисковали жизнью, высаживаясь на Кардассии Прайм? Даже сейчас, когда их система обороны больше похожа на андорианский пудинг! Такая же дырявая!

— Коммандер… — начала женщина.

— Не перебивайте меня, Деверо! Украли файл доктора… доктора… как там его? Пармака и заявились с ним сюда, как будто это ценный приз, а второго шанса достать нужное у нас не будет!

Баджорец шевельнулся.

— Мы думаем, это какая-то шифровка. Здание храма, до катакомб под ним мы еще не добрались.

— Не надо этих религиозных баджорских метафор!

Женщина вскочила, опираясь ладонями о стол, волосы рваными прядями и тенями заслонили лицо.

— Да что ты можешь знать, Ксиранн? Это же не ты вламывался в кабинет к кастеляну Кардассианского союза! Не ты пытался влезть в его компьютер! Ты висел на орбите и координировал, так? Нет, не перебивай! Этот стержень мы нашли в единственном потайном ящике, который там был! Один чертов стержень! И какой емкости! Нет, Лакир прав, это шифрованные данные, много, очень много информации, и мы обязательно взломаем ее. — Она нависла над болианцем, глядя на него сверху вниз, потом с тяжелым вздохом села. — Поймите, коммандер, мы перерыли там все. Не нашли ничего даже отдаленно похожего на то, что можно предъявить в качестве доказательств. Все чисто. И этот стержень в самом глубоком и хорошо запечатанном тайнике?

— Я уже начал процедуру расшифровки. Сделал копию на стандартный федеральный изолинейник, чтобы не повредить оригинал, — сказал Лакир. — И на кардассианский носитель. Хочу проверить одну теорию.

Ксиранн сверлил их нервным взглядом. Синие капли стекали на воротник водолазки, оставляя на багровой ткани темные неаппетитные пятна.

— Вы уверены, что за вами никто не следил? На транспортере был какой-то странный сигнал, когда я поднимал вас. Будто к вам прицепился кто-то третий, но сразу пропал. Я обыскал шаттл…

— Нет, все чисто, — сказала Деверо. Она устало откинула волосы со лба и потерла лицо ладонью. — Сигнализацию мы отключили сразу. Охраны мы не заметили. Да это и кабинетом с трудом можно назвать. Развалины…

Баджорец сел ровнее, сверкнул глазами.

— Кардассианцы заслужили все, что с ними сделал Доминион. Каждый выстрел, каждый упавший камень. Каждую смерть.

Они замолчали.

— Пожалуйста, уточните характер неотложной медицинской помощи, — нарушил тишину голос. Голографический врач, молодой и симпатичный, пусть и неулыбчивый, все так же стоял у стены, яркий, как будто единственный настоящий среди них всех.

— Отключите его, наконец, надоел. Отключи его, Лакир, — приказал болианец.

Баджорец потянулся к гнезду, чтобы вытащить стержень. 

— Вопрос только в том, — не разжимая губ, сообщил им доктор, — доказательства чего именно были вам так нужны?

Голос его, такой же мягкий и хорошо артикулированный, стал совсем другим. Слегка гнусавым, почти как кардассианский.

Потом лампа над столом заискрила и погасла.

— Эй! Кто выключил све…

Щелчок. Темнота. Грохот падающих кресел.

***

— Итак, Элим, ты собираешься рассказать мне, куда отлучался позавчера? — спросил Келас и поправил сползшее пенсне. — И откуда у тебя эти гематомы? Я уже молчу про сломанное поперечное ребро. Рисковать в твоем положении…

— Никакого риска, мой дорогой доктор, — отмахнулся Гарак. — Нужно было помочь одному старому другу возвратиться домой. Это никак не связано с политикой, личная просьба.  
Конечно же, правды в этих слова было ровно столько, сколько в них вкладывалось. Келас вздохнул.

— Получилось? Друг смог вернуться?

— А как же, — улыбнулся Гарак. — В целости и почти полной сохранности.


End file.
